Patent Documents 1 to 3 disclose imaging devices for photographing teeth, etc., in an oral cavity. In the case of an intraoral sensor in Patent Document 1, a signal cable is connected to a circuit board on the rear side of an imaging surface. In the case of an X-ray image sensor in Patent Document 2, a signal cable extends via a capsule, a bobbin, etc., on the rear side of an imaging surface. In the case of an intraoral sensor in Patent Document 3, a signal cable is connected to a circuit board on the rear side of an imaging surface via a cap, a sleeve, etc.    Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,141    Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 6,320,934    Patent Document 3: U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,539